Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thickened aqueous fluids. More specifically, the invention relates to aqueous fluids thickened with the reaction product of a selected 3000 to 9000 molecular weight polyoxyalkylene diamine with a hydrophobic fatty acid.
The thickened fluids are useful for water/ethylene glycol based hydraulic fluids, cosmetics and surfactant solutions.